


Into the Unknown Chapter 1

by Whitmania



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitmania/pseuds/Whitmania
Summary: Life with Jayne isn't all roses, in fact there's never any roses at all





	Into the Unknown Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Into the Unknown Chapter 1

## Into the Unknown Chapter 1

### by Belasera

Into the Unknown  
Chapter 1  
By Belasera  
Rated NC-17 for the series 

A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend: All recognizable characters, etc. belong not to me, but to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox, and no money is being made here. The story, however, is mine. Archiving: Sure, just tell me where it is so I can send my baby care packages with funny hats. And there was a prologue posted, if you missed it. 

For my Big Damn Hero 

Life with Jayne isn't all roses. In fact, there's never any roses at all... 

Kaylee peeped her head into the infirmary, where Simon was busy doin' his doctor work. "Yoo-hoo"  
He glanced up at her.  
"I was hopin' you had a minute. Um, I need..." This would be the third time she asked Simon for a contraceptive shot. The first time had been painfully embarrassing for her, as she stammered out her request. But Simon had been professional about it, of course, and understanding. Still it wasn't easy for her to ask, felt like a betrayal of sorts since she'd never really explained to him why she chose Jayne. Wasn't even sure he'd care to hear it. Wasn't sure he cared at all. Simon waved away her timid explanation. "I know, I have it ready for you. I was going to come and find you, actually. The contraceptives don't work if they are not injected regularly." Kaylee nodded and hopped up on the med bed as Simon prepared the shot. "You know, Simon, I feel like maybe I owe you an apology." "You don't, Kaylee."  
"Well, it's just...I liked you lots, Simon, still do. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way, when I..." "Really, you don't have to explain. I like you too, Kaylee. Very much. But River needs so much of my attention that I doubt I could have ever spared enough for you." He laid his hand on her arm.  
"Not that I didn't want to."  
Kaylee smiled up at him.  
"Thanks." 

................................................................................................... 

Jayne was working out in the cargo bay when the sound of Kaylee's voice caught his attention. He toweled off and walked towards the infirmary, where he had heard her. What he saw there stopped him short. Kaylee sittin' on the med bed, smilin' up at Simon while that hwoon dahn had his hands on her. Jayne's eyes narrowed and his own hands balled into fists as he thought about walkin' on in there, to find out just what was goin' on. But really, he didn't want to know. Didn't want to see anymore. He turned and headed toward his bunk, head swimming with a sadness that was fast turning into rage. Rage at himself, mostly, for thinkin' this was something lasting, him and Kaylee. She was in his bed every night, actin' like she couldn't get enough of him, and he knew he would never get enough of her, no matter how many nights she crawled into his bed. His need for her was as big as the black itself, but he wasn't a stupid man. He knew that eventually she would get enough of him, go on to find someone better. Someone shinier than him. He just thought he'd have more time. He avoided her for the rest of the day, but she came into his bunk that night, anyway. Jayne was furious at the feeling of gratitude that swept over him when he saw her. He stood up and grabbed her without speaking, kissed her like he could pour it into her, this need that was killing him. Tore off her clothes and poured it onto her body, as he pinned her onto his bed. He couldn't keep her, not ever, but he had her tonight and that would have to be enough, he would make it enough. He pounded into her, his eyes cold on her face as he watched her moaning frantically. When she came with a whimper, eyes screwed shut, he stopped and grabbed her face for a brutal kiss. "Open your eyes, Kaylee. Look at me. It's me inside you, doin' this to you. You don't get to pretend it's someone else." Her eyes snapped open.  
"Jayne, I..."  
But he clamped his hand down on her mouth and began to thrust again, until she shoved at him, hard. With a quickness that was unnerving for his size, Jayne was off the bed and reaching for his pants. "Sorry, Kaylee, guess it ain't as fun when you can't imagine I'm some pretty-boy doctor. I may not be nothin', Kaylee, but man's got his pride. I got no claim on you, you do what you want with him. But when you're here, you're thinkin' on me. That's all I'm askin'." By way of answer, Kaylee picked up the nearest thing to her, a screwdriver, and threw it at him hard. It hit his forehead, and cut a gash when it did. "Ow!" Jayne took one menacing step toward her then turned, picked up his t-shirt and headed for the hatch. "Hey! Jayne, you get back here so I can beat on you some!" Kaylee leapt out of bed as Jayne turned back to her. "Aw, that's awful tempting, but..."  
But Kaylee had already reached him, and cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. "Oh, Jayne." She whispered. "You are a stupid man." "Hey now," Jayne pulled away to give her a hurt sort of look. "I'm already bleedin' here, no need to cut me up with words." Kaylee ran one hand down his cheek.  
"Jayne, ain't no one in my bed but you. And when you're there, I'm thinkin' `bout you. And when you ain't there, I'm thinkin' `bout you. And when we're at dinner and you're eatin' two of everything, I'm thinkin' `bout you." By this time Jayne was grinning.  
"And when I'm fixin' Serenity I'm really thinkin' of you and I think it makes her jealous, but I'll talk to her about it. And when I went to Simon for birth control and told him that I don't like him no more, not for romance, I was thinkin' on you , Jayne." Jayne held her tight against him.  
"Oh, Kaylee, I'm real sorry. And you don't have to do all that thinkin' on me. This is enough, right here. I just thought maybe you was getting' tired of me already, and I ain't quite ready for that." Kaylee pulled away and stared at him in confusion. "What do ya mean, you ain't quite ready for that? You don't need to get ready for that, `cause that ain't never gonna happen." It was Jayne's turn to look confused.  
"You don't know that. May be there's things about me you don't know yet, that you ain't gonna like. You don't gotta make me no promises, Kaylee." "Why not, what's wrong with promisin' that I'm gonna love you no matter what? People do it all the time." "Well, it's fong luh, is what it is."  
Kaylee shook her head at him.  
"Naw, it ain't crazy. It's just love, and sayin' that you love someone don't make sense unless you love all the parts of them, even the ones you ain't seen yet." Jayne gaped at her in amazement.  
"That the way you wanna love me?"  
"Yes."  
"You thinkin' you're gonna love me forever?" "Yes."  
"You thinkin' you wanna, maybe marry me?" Kaylee grinned up at him.  
"Would that be so fong luh?"  
Jayne waited a split second before kissing her like his life depended on it. He broke away and smiled at her. She wondered to herself if she'd ever seen him smile like that, showing all his bright teeth without guile. She couldn't help but to grin back at him. It wasn't the sort of marriage proposal she'd dreamed about, but still, Kaylee thought she just might have gotten engaged. Jayne wasted non time in dispelling her doubts. He grabbed her by the hand and headed toward the hatch. "Jayne, were are we goin'?"  
"Goin' to get the preacher." 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Into the Unknown Chapter 1**   
Series Name:   **Survival Guide**   
Author:   **Belasera**   [email]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  **gen**  |  **7k**  |  **02/13/04**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Jayne   
Summary:  Life with Jayne isn't all roses, in fact there's never any roses at all   
  



End file.
